Bracelets
by Femisis
Summary: Oneshot RikuSora Slight AU. Bracelets aren't just a piece of jewelery. Some have some meaning behind them.


Woo hoo! My first KH oneshot! Yippee! This is what happens when I get bored after a Chem test. XD Anyway, this is a bit AU, as the bracelet thing is my own idea. Rating for mentions of slash (the pairing is Sora/Riku), some suggestive themes, SLIGHT cursing and just for safety. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone seems to like giving me bracelets. I don't know why, they just do. I have nine now, all in a different styles and colors depending on who I got them from. At first, I wasn't going to wear them, but then I decided to put them on my right ankle. A rainbow of color now covers my skin, but I don't mind. It was a gift.

I got the first one from Vexen when I arrived in Castle Oblivion. I still hadn't understood the workings of the castle then, but I was smart enough to know that he meant trouble. I thought it was odd that he wouldn't attack me, which was a valid assumption. He used me to make a close. Wonderful, isn't it? Before he left, he somehow slipped the bracelet in my pocket without me knowing. When I finally found it, I was intrigued. It was a plain band of metallic yellow with jewels of the same color placed in the metal. I wasn't sure where to keep it, so I slipped it around my ankle without a second thought.

The second one came from Zexion some time later when he tried to recruit me. Again. I easily defeated him, but he wouldn't quit. He persisted in his fruitless endeavor, telling me more and more sweet lies that I knew were false. His illusions had long since been ineffective. He soon found Soul Eater at his throat, biting into his skin. A moment later, he was fading away into nothing. Before he was gone, he pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "Remember the power…" He was gone. I stood there for a moment longer before reaching into my back pocket. I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered when I pulled the platinum ring out and held it up. It was less elaborate than the one Vexen had given me, but it was no less beautiful. The band was free of gems, but was covered in swirling designs of all sorts. This one joined the first on my ankle with a brief thought to its meaning.

Bracelet number three was from Marluxia. His arrival was quite unexpected, but I took it in stride. He congratulated me for Zexion's defeat and obliteration. He called him a fool for underestimating me. He said I was too smart for them... It was confusing to say the least. Why was he complementing me? I killed his comrade. Odd… He started circling me, like a tiger stalking its prey, coming closer and closer each time. Finally, he was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. "Fight alone." He whispered as he hung the bracelet on my left ear. "Allies just drag you down." He laughed as he drew away from and disappeared, leaving me confused. I slid his bracelet, a green band with pink diamonds in it, on my ankle and kept going. I didn't understand what Marluxia meant until I got the entire story from DiZ

Speaking of him, DiZ gave me the fourth bracelet. I was sitting in front of Sora's pod as I usually did, Talking to him and keeping him company. I'm not crazy, no. It just keeps ME from going crazy. Just the familiarity of being in the same room with him helped a lot. In any case, DiZ walked in as I was telling Sora about some rather private emotions. I was feeling pretty down and needed to talk it out, even if Sora couldn't talk back. Needless to say, it embarrassed the hell out of me to find out DiZ was there. He promised not to tell, but it was still embarrassing. He told me he understood where I was coming from, feeling guilty and all.  
He said, "Don't give up," and gave me a pat on the shoulder. I turned and watched him leave, grinning slightly when the orange and purple bracelet slid off my shoulder and into my lap. This one joined the others on my already crowded ankle before I continued talking to Sora.

Bracelet five came the next day from Namine. I was getting ready to leave and search Twilight Tow for Roxas when she approached me. I could never understand why DiZ didn't treat her with respect. She was helping us, not hurting us. She seemed concerned about me, but I told her not to worry. Her response was that she couldn't help but worry, as we had grown close. Close as friends, I mean. She just wanted to make sure I was going to be all right. Much as I tried to reassure her, she still wouldn't let me leave. I groaned and rolled my eyes. If she was so worried, I asked, why didn't she just give me a good luck charm? Her eyes brightened for a moment and she grabbed me by the wrist, ordering me to follow her. Unable to refuse unless I wanted to lose a hand, I willingly followed her into her bedroom, watching in amazement as she swiftly dug through a drawer of what looked like pencils and markers. I checked out my reflection while she was looking and, before I knew it, she told me she was done. I cocked a brow, but didn't say anything as I bid her goodbye and stepped through the portal. It was when I came out that I found the bracelet, white with strands of Namine's hair in the metal, in my shoe. Of all the places to hide it…

It wasn't long after that I received bracelet six from Axel. I really don't understand why he would want to give him a bracelet in the first place. I was just walking around, looking for Roxas as I usually did. It was then that I bumped into him. It wasn't a friendly meeting in the slightest. There was so much tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife, and I'm not speaking figuratively. He glared at me for the longest time as though he knew why I was in Twilight Town and what I was going to do. Finally, I spoke up and asked him where Roxas was.

Much to my surprise, he asked how I knew him. I gave him the best answer I could: he was a friend of a friend and might know where my friend was. I don't think he bought it, but he didn't say anything if he didn't. Axel watched me for a bit before telling me that we had a lot in common. We were both looking for someone important to us and were willing to do anything to find them. He then handed me the bracelet and left without a word. I looked down at the ring and noticed that it was black with red flames decorated on the metal. I sat down on a nearby bench and slipped it on my ankle, then stood and continued his search.

That night, when I found Roxas, I got the seventh bracelet. I'm sorry to say, Roxas beat me. Wiped the floor with me, actually. It's a wonder he didn't kill me. Instead, he pinned me to the ground and straddled my hips, and watched me. He pulled my hood off and laughed when he saw the blindfold. I just turned my head, unable to do much of anything else in my current state. This only gave him the opportunity to untie my blindfold and force me to look at him. I wouldn't open my eyes, though, so decided to play dirty. He rolled his hips a bit, causing my eyes to pop open. I moaned as he ran a finger along my chin. At that point, he unzipped my coat past my waist and unbuckled my belt.

"Just to give you some inspiration." He murmured as he slipped the glittering light blue bracelet around my belt and re-buckled it. Roxas stood and left, leaving me alone in the World That Never Was. It was another hour before I could muster the strength to return to the mansion and slip the bracelet around my ankle.

The eighth bracelet was special. It almost cost me my life. Sora's, too. It was from Xenmas. I remember it clearly. That was the fight from hell, the fight to end all fights. When all was said and done, we had one, but not by much. My hip hurt like hell fire and both Sora and I were covered with cuts and bruises, too tired to heal ourselves properly. Xenmas was down for the count, so I limped over to kick him. Yeah, real mature, but after the hell I went through because of him, he deserved it. Unfortunately for me, my leg gave out and I crashed to the floor. Sora ran over to help me, but stopped in his tracks as Xenmas got there first. Initially, I thought he was going to kill me, but instead he pulled me close, twining his fingers in my hair. I could feel my heart pounding as the adrenaline rushed through my veins, but he didn't even try and hurt me. He just laid there, his forehead pressed against mine, his hands in my hair.

Finally, he breathed, "Don't forget the Darkness…," and that was it. He was gone for good. I jumped up as fast as my injured leg would allow me and ran my fingers through my hair, only to find another bracelet, a black one with a single silver heart engraved in it. I refused to wear it on my wrist, so I sat (more like fell) down and slipped it on my ankle.

When we finished off the rest of the Nobodies and sat on the beach, Sora asked me where all of the bracelets came from. I didn't want to keep any more secrets from him, so I told him where every one of them came from and what they stood for. He just sat there and listened to the story and my denial of having done anything with Xenmas. I had to say something. I mean, I didn't want Sora to think anything had gone on…  
In the end, Sora smiled and told me he believed me. And I believed him. Then the cool part came. Without warning, Sora pulled out a bracelet, my ninth. It was a shining blue, the same color as his eyes. He slipped my sneaker off and put it on my ankle amid my furious blushing.

It's been a month since we got back and I still have the bracelets, all nine of them. They're not on my ankle anymore, but on my left wrist. Except Sora's. His is on my right wrist. And it was the first one I wore on my wrist.

* * *

See the review button? Click that and wonderful things will happen. 


End file.
